An unknown past, Vinland
by sexy-zexy-lover
Summary: New France, Canada, North America.There are many names for the landmass up north, but many don't know of its first.The Norwegian colony of Vinland.


Authors note:The Vinlands(Winelands) were a Norwegian colony founded in the 11th we are not sure where all it's land was, what we are sure of is that it was in Nova Scotia,and New Brunswick, will be speaking Mi'kmaq(Nova Scotia's mother tongue.) to each other which will be why others cannot understand T for violence,swearing,and Alchocol/Drug use later on.

The fresh breeze blew through the hair of the young man,gazing out at see, almost looking for bushes behind him rustling,causing him to turn and look towards the noise.A child slowly, nervously, emerged from the blonde, and bright like the sun and his eyes a lighter hue of violet compared to his own, his hairh, his eyes,his language, his son.

"Tata't...?"The boy asked, approaching his father quietly and slowly, his now chin length hair blowing in the Atlantic seas wind. In his hands a a hand made bucket filled to the brim with fresh, clean water.

"What were you looking at Tata't..?"He asks again his father turning to him and smiling, reaching out and ruffling the young boys hair gently enough so that he doesnt spill a drop of water.

"Nothing, my Ji'nmji'i mui'ne'j."He responded after thinking for a moment. He leans down picking up the brown carcass of what used to be a large buck, lifting it and resting it on his left shoulder. The arrow still deep in the animals neck, catching the boys attention making him reach up and pull the arrow out. The blood flowing down the stillin tact arrow head not bothering him , he was used to hunting with his Tata't. It made him feel older, he put the arrow back into the arrow bag on his back. His Tata't always let him carry the arrows and hand him the weapons when good sized prey had been found, but he has not once used the bow itself.

He looked back up and saw his father begin to walk back to the village his small feet patted the ground as he followed behind him. The fur on his boots keeping sharp rocks and twigs from cutting into his feet, while also keeping them warm. He looked down when they reached the village gate, his fathers footprints implanted in the soft soil. He lifted a foot and placed it in his fathers imprent. The size difference was amazing to him, his own footprint didn't even reach the halfway mark of his fathers."Wow..."He looked up and smiled, running into the village laughing when he passed the gate some of the water he was carrying now splashed onto him, only making him laugh more. Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder,making him gasp and almost drop the bucket.

" people need that."

The boy turned and looked at the man behind him, chief of the village. His cheeks turned red in embarrassment. He couldn't believe he had done that in front of the chief, no wonder the other children were laughing at him!He thought he was just being funny!

"Ah, I am so sorry, Saqamaw!"He replies tears springing up in his eyes his body shaking a bit, making him drop the bucket. The soft soil soaking up the water and turning a dark brown.

"Oh no!"He lets the tears fall down his cheeks, collapsing to his knees tears joining the soaked village chief bending down slightly to the boys level patting his back gently.

"Do not worry,I will send another for some more. Besides the soil deserves to quench it's thirst along with us. I'm sure in this same spot we will have green life now."He smiles at the young boy whom is slowly raising his head back up smiling back at him tears begining to fade from his chief stood up holding his hand out for boy grabbed it helping himself up, Mateaus grabbed the bucket off the ground then looked up at the smiling chief.

"Go, head back to your wikuom your Tata't must be waiting for you."

Mateaus nodded and smiled at the chief once more, before running off to his father inside finishing up the removal of organs from the buck he had brought in. His father smiled at him and he walked over to him watching the process end.

"Nice of you to finally show up Mateaus."His Tata't stood up bringing some of the muscle he removed with him."Mateaus come, bring the the restof the muscle with you."He told his son, Mateaus nodding and grabbing the rest running outside to his father, placing the muscle next to began to approach and help as his Tata't began a fire woman were gathering their children bringing them in close as the sun fell past the ocean. Matheaus watched his father begin the fire and cook the meat. The smell was intoxicating, he hadn't eaten for a while now that he thinks about sat patiently as younger children and pregnant woman ate first, then came the woman, then the men including himself. His father always acted as if he was older than he really was, he didn't actually liked the treatment, the others would look at them curiously but would not ask questions on it.

Matheaus looked at the cooked meat smiling and taking a bite into it and made a small noise of happiness. he swallowed the thoroughly chewed meat then heard a sweet, beautiful sound come from his right. His mind wondered from his food to the voices, the woman were singing beautifuly. He got up and walked over to them sitting next to one of their children biting into his food as he listened.

Matheaus hadn't noticed until he awoke a few minutes later in his bed, that he had fallen asleep after he ate. He blinked slowly begining to fall back in sleep his fathers words still reaching him

"I will teach you the bow tomorow, Ji'nmji'j mui'ne'j, good night..."

that whole night Matheaus would only dream about tomorow and how amazing it would be. He would be just like his Tata't...maybe better, bigger.

~Mi'kmaq Words~

*(word)*=Pronunciation

Tata't = Father *Da-daat*  
>Ji'nmji'j = young *Jii-nêm-chiich*<br>Mui'ne'j = Bear cub *Mu·ii·neech*  
>Saqamaw = Chief *Sa-hga-maw*<br>Wikuom ="Wigwam"A house *Wigwam*

Please review!Each reviewer will get a cookie!First three get a requested fanfic done!Unless you don't want one.*Must be Hetalia though if it's a review on this!*


End file.
